


The Nelsons Meet Emily

by amanda_jolene



Series: The Nelsons [5]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, The Nelsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!The Nelsons where Finn and Rae meet their future daughter-in-law and Finn realizes his oldest is more like him than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nelsons Meet Emily

There are girls filtering through the Nelson household at an alarming rate. Jere is 15 and he’s just figured out what his smile can do. 

Finn doesn’t see the problem but Rae feels particularly troubled. There are bubbly girls who remind her of Izzy and girls in tiny shorts that remind her of Chloe (these girls are not left alone with their son) and girls giggling on the phone and girls in near hysterics saying Please tell him to at least call me. Please…

Finn and Jere have a long talk about safety and how being a man has nothing to do with the number of girls you pull and everything to do with how well you treat them. The line of girls thin.

When he’s 17, there’s no more bubbly or short shorts girls at the door, no more giggles or hysterics over the phone but he’s attached to his cell morning, noon and night and when Finn looks over the phone bill, he sees his oldest has sent and received 23,000 messages in a month’s time (he holds on to the counter and silently thanks God for unlimited texting). Then the doorbell rings one day and Rae answers it to find a cute, chubby little thing in a band tee and jeans on her front steps, shuffling shyly as she asks, “Is Jere home?” 

He’s down the stairs in a second, face flushed and the most adorable smile on his face and Rae loses her breath because he’s suddenly 17 year old Finn, complete with earring, and it hurts to look at him. 

“Mum, this is Emily.” Her name slips off his tongue like he’s been saying it in his sleep.

He slips into the laundry room where Rae is folding towels after he walks Emily home and starts talking (a rarity for Finn’s mini me) and it’s all about the girl and _she’s great at art and she’s funny and she’s really sweet. Did you see her shirt? Drew the design herself and… and…_

He’s red in the face at the understanding on his mum’s face. He kisses her good night and excuses himself to bed (he’s got his own love letter started). 

They have their first date and Finn finds him sprawled on the cool tile of the kitchen floor with a wet towel over his face, oblivious to his brother’s teasing. 

“He’s in love,” Finn tells Rae. 

“How do you know?” 

“I used to do the same thing when we were dating.”

Jere comes home with bloody knuckles and a black eye one day. Finn cleans him up and the boy is still furious because some idiots were taking the piss out of his girl. “Dad, I wanted to kill them. She’s wonderful, why can’t they-“ and he’s choking back tears and hiding his face in his collar and Finn knows that feeling, too.

He hugs the boy close and whispers, “Here’s what you do…” 

No one is surprised when they move in together and it’s a given when they get married. There are kids and football games and jobs and Finn thinks he and Rae has done well until Jere shows up one night in tears because Emily isn’t happy anymore and “What do I do, Dad?” 

Finn has forgotten to tell him about the work and strain and repairs that go into a marriage and he tells his oldest boy all of this and sends him home. 

(Jere and Emily spackle and pain and seal their marriage until they’re both happy and when they celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary, Finn kisses Rae’s head and says, “We did good.”)


End file.
